


Corri corri

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: I tempi sono sempre più stretti perché le cose da fare sono molte e capita sempre più spesso che il tempo libero per stare insieme sia limitato, bisogna programmare tutto con precisione e rispettare gli appuntamenti. Ma se ci sono intoppi e arrivi tardi è finita! Lewis non gradisce il ritardo di Seb, anche se poi alla fin fine aveva una buona motivazione...
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 10





	Corri corri

**Author's Note:**

> siamo alle prime indiscrezioni sui contatti fra Seb e la Racing Points ed ho avuto questa visione di loro due che si rincorrono senza trovarsi in un contesto comico e leggero. Penso che adesso non abbiano molto tempo libero come poteva essere prima e quindi per vedersi e stare insieme hanno bisogno di programmare al millesimo di secondo. Piccola incursione anche di Charles. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# CORRI CORRI

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1005.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1006.jpg)

/Lew/

“Quel brutto deficiente patentato!  
Perché diavolo non mi risponde ai messaggi e alle chiamate? Cosa cazzo gli costa guardare il maledetto telefono? Lui mister-sono-allergico-ai-telefoni-e-per-tanto-non-lo-cago-mai!  
Avrà il silenziatore e nemmeno se ne è accorto!   
Io gli regalo un orologio connesso al telefono così quando gli arrivano chiamate o messaggi gli vibra il polso e sa per forza che lo stanno contattando!  
Lo odio quando gli scrivo e non mi caga, lo chiamo e non mi caga!  
Non è che abbiamo proprio tutto il giorno, quest’anno le press sono una merda cosmica e tirano via un sacco di tempo e poi ci sono miliardi di impegni con i team e poi ci sono gli sponsor e le interviste esterne private che siccome la stagione è partita tardi sono tutti indietro con i programmi e devono recuperare e non hai tempo nemmeno per grattarti il culo, a momenti.  
Cioè bisogna organizzare tutto al minimo dettaglio, punto per punto, sfruttare ogni istante per stare insieme e lui si permette di sparire e non rispondere al telefono, cazzo!  
Avevamo detto di mangiare insieme fra le prove del mattino e quelle del pomeriggio.   
Di sfanculare le squadre e nasconderci da qualche parte come due adolescenti, invece no.   
Non mi risponde!  
Come. Cazzo. Osa!  
Adesso vado nel suo antro di serpi e lo prelevo con un’incombenza che non so nemmeno quale possa essere visto che non so come giustificare che io, Lewis Hamilton necessito di Sebastian Vettel. Qualcuno sa di noi. Pochi.   
All’interno di quelle merde, solo Charles.   
Spero di beccare lui.   
Appena arrivo nel loro motorhome mi rendo conto che potevo chiamare direttamente Charles per sapere di Seb, ma ormai sono qua ed entrando mi nascondo subito dietro un angolo evitando per un pelo di essere visto da altri membri della squadra.   
Mi sono appena reso conto di non avere la minima idea di come giustificare la mia presenza qua. Ho agito d’istinto.   
Cerco Seb, ma perché?   
Prendo un respiro, ci penso, la testa rimane completamente vuota.   
Cazzo.   
Spunto lentamente per vedere se vedo lo scemo numero uno o il piccolo demonio, ma ovviamente non vedo nessuno, anzi, qualcuno vede me ma non so chi sia. Torno a nascondermi.  
Mi sento un’idiota. Che poi non sono nemmeno nascosto bene, se qualcuno entra da questa porta mi vede che mi nascondo come un’idiota.   
Andiamo Lewis, sbrigati.  
Stai cercando Seb per... perché cazzo lo cerco?   
Fatti miei, non è che devo rendere conto a tutti, sanno che siamo amici.   
Ok, adesso lo faccio.  
Ehi ragazzi, c’è Seb? Lo sto cercando ma non mi risponde al telefono e...   
\- Lewis? - Alla voce che mi chiama alle spalle salto di colpo e spalanco gli occhi fissando l’intruso -che forse l’intruso sono io è un dettaglio- e con sollievo realizzo che è il piccolo demonio.   
\- Ehi, Charles. Mi hai fatto venire un colpo! - Dico ridendo nervoso sempre come un’idiota.   
\- Ci stai mica spiando? - Appena lo dice che sembra serio mi rendo conto che dall’esterno sembra esattamente questo e impallidisco diventando funereo.   
\- Oh Dio no... è davvero questo che sembra sto facendo? - Charles alza le spalle e con aria ovvia, commenta:   
\- Beh, stai nascosto dietro l’angolo nella casa della Ferrari, che ne pensi? - Provo a guardarmi da un punto di vista esterno e mi rendo conto che potrebbe non avere torto, il che è diverso dall’avere ragione. Mi mordo il labbro, arriccio il naso e alzo le spalle.   
\- Beh, non è così! Che me ne frega di questo branco di stronzi sfigati che chiamate scuderia? - Charles ride e scaccia la finta serietà, per un momento mi era venuto un colpo, poteva anche accusarmi formalmente. Ci mancava solo questo, poi.   
\- Non ti posso nemmeno dare torto... - Sollevato rido meno nervoso di prima, ma non mi sento comunque a mio agio a stare qua, così passo al sodo:   
\- Senti, piuttosto dov’è quel deficiente di Seb? Non mi risponde al telefono, eravamo d’accordo di mangiare insieme, non è che abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo! - Charles fa un sorrisino di chi sembra saperla lunga, probabilmente mi prenderebbe in giro se non fossi sul punto di una crisi di nervi.   
\- Non è qua, dopo le prove l’ho sentito dire che aveva da fare e che ci vedevamo dopo, ma non saprei dove è andato... figurati se ci dice che piani ha. -   
\- Ma dove cazzo ha lasciato il cellulare? Perché non risponde? - Charles impallidisce e spalanca gli occhi stringendosi nelle spalle, forse lo spavento perché ho tipo istinti omicidi. Scuote la testa.   
\- Non ne ho idea... - Fa piano.   
\- Ora lo uccido! - E così me ne vado come una tempesta estiva. Se lo becco altro che dargli il culo, glielo faccio a lui!”

/Seb/

“Si può sapere dove diavolo è quello scemo?  
Mi riempie la testa di scemenze sul non avere tempo e di non sprecare un attimo perchè altrimenti non riusciamo a stare insieme, di scappare dalle squadra e vederci e stare attenti e poi non si fa trovare!  
E pure il mio dannatissimo telefono che non funziona e non so perché!   
Cazzo!  
C’è uno strano simbolo e non mi fa prendere la linea, dice che non sono abilitato!  
Allora vaffanculo, mi hanno scassato i coglioni con la tecnologia, io mi aggiorno come dicono loro e sti aggeggi comunque non vanno quando servono.   
Giro come un deficiente per il paddock alla ricerca di quel cretino e giro a vuoto.  
Entro nel motorhome Mercedes senza il minimo problema, come mio solito, del resto sono praticamente di casa, mi guardano senza nemmeno stupirsi, mi salutano amichevolmente e senza che chieda nulla mi dicono che non hanno visto Lewis da subito dopo le prove, non ha detto dove andava.   
Faccio il broncio e alzo gli occhi al cielo, ma non ho la minima idea di come trovarlo.  
Guardo l’ora e scuoto la testa.  
\- Ora lo uccido! - Brontolo.   
Esco dalla Mercedes con una faccia cupa ed il broncio, torno a guardare il telefono per vedere se quel maledetto simbolo è andato via, ma c’è ancora e così esasperato mi guardo intorno sperando in un miracolo ed in questo passa Charles che viene dal motorhome Ferrari, probabilmente sta cercando Max o Pierre.   
Appena lo vedo mi precipito da lui porgendogli il cellulare:   
\- CHARLES CHE CAZZO HA IL MIO TELEFONO? È ROTTO E NON FUNZIONA DANNAZIONE! IO ORA LO LANCIO! PRESTAMI IL TUO! - Charles preso in contropiede mi dà il suo senza discutere e prende il mio per vedere che cosa abbia, mentre compongo il numero di Lewis lui fa meravigliato:   
\- Ma Seb, era in modalità aereo! - Lo fisso stralunato come se parlasse arabo.   
\- In modalità che? - Charles si stringe nelle spalle trafficandoci qualche istante.   
\- Aereo. Forse l’hai dimenticato da quando sei atterrato? - Spalanco gli occhi.   
\- Lo chiudo in aereo. - Lui ridacchia divertito.   
\- Che bravo ragazzo diligente... - Ora ridacchio io.   
\- Grazie del ragazzo... - Non mi considero mica giovane. Comunque lascio perdere il suo telefono e guardo che fa. In due secondi mi restituisce il telefono. - Insomma cos’era? - Il simbolo è andato via e lui mi fa vedere abbassando la sbarra superiore e facendo cose inenarrabili.   
\- Forse hai messo off-line il telefono per sbaglio, può capitare. Se succede devi fare così, vedi? - Io guardo e sto zitto, non ho il coraggio di dire che non ho capito nulla, a sentire lui sembra così facile.   
\- A-ha, facilissimo. Grazie... - Lui sorride gentile e me lo ridà, io gli do il suo, ringrazio ancora e saluto. Poi me ne vado grattandomi la nuca.   
\- Non ho capito un cazzo, ma almeno funziona! -   
Così chissenefrega, chiamo il mio scemo che risponde tutto arrabbiato senza salutare:   
\- ERA ORA, DOVE DIAVOLO SEI STRONZO? TI CERCO DA UN’ORA, CHARLES NON SAPEVA DOVE ERI! -   
Stacco il telefono dall’orecchio perché mi ha assordato.   
\- Charles? Ma non mi ha detto nulla... - Rispondo io come se fosse la cosa più importante.   
\- Un giorno o l’altro gli faccio ingoiare la lingua così la usa anche per dire cose utili invece che per leccare il cazzo di Max e basta! - L’immagine mentale che mi arriva sparata non è il massimo e schifato lo ammonisco:   
\- Lewis ti prego! -   
\- Dove diavolo sei? Perché il telefono era spento? E perché non eri al luogo dell’incontro puntuale? Ora abbiamo poco! - Che vita che fa con questo cazzo di tempo...   
\- Dai, c’era un buon motivo, stupidino... - Abbasso il tono perché in effetti ho fatto tardi sull’appuntamento, ma avevo un ottimo motivo, appunto.   
\- E sarebbe? -   
\- E sarebbe che non te lo voglio dire per telefono. Dove cazzo sei, genio? -   
Lewis mi fa una filippica mentre camminiamo per il paddock senza arrivare a nulla, ma finalmente, mentre si lamenta come la prima donna che è, la voce fa effetto risonanza, mi giro per cercarlo e lo vedo poco più avanti, è di spalle rispetto a me, mi mordo il labbro facendo un sorrisino, mi avvicino di soppiatto e proprio dietro di lui che ancora si lamenta, gli do la bella notizia. Tecnicamente siamo di persona, in giro non c’è gente perché stanno tutti in pausa pranzo.   
\- Secondo te se la Racing Points mi contatta per un primo colloquio vero e proprio io cosa devo dirgli, che ho il mio ragazzo impaziente che mi aspetta? - Per un momento lo vedo che sta per dire ‘certo’, ma poi il suo cervello registra due cose: la voce viene dietro di lui e la Racing Points che mi contatta.   
Così si raddrizza, si gira di colpo, mi fissa con occhi sgranati increduli e senza respirare.  
\- La Racing Points cosa? - Fa ancora al telefono, ora siamo uno davanti all’altro con ancora i cellulari agli orecchi e ridendo rispondo come se non l’avessi davanti a me:   
\- Mi hanno chiesto formalmente se sono interessato ad unirmi a loro, che loro hanno intenzione di farmi una proposta e vorrebbero avermi! - E a questo punto Lewis alza le braccia per esultare e per un momento penso che potrebbe far schizzare il telefono chissà dove, ma per fortuna non lo fa. Però schizza lui fra le mie braccia e per un momento penso che sia matto, che anche se non c’è nessuno potrebbero vederci, che non siamo proprio nascosti, ma non posso che prenderlo fra le braccia e stringerlo mentre la sua felicità assoluta mi travolge. Lo stringo e lo alzo, poi lo trascino in un angolo, fra un camion e l’altro, per evitare che davvero ci veda qualcuno. Lui sollevando le gambe si fa fare e al mio orecchio, con le braccia al collo, mi sussurra:   
\- Seby, non sai quanto sono felice, è una splendida notizia! Vedrai che finalmente farai delle stagioni degne di questo nome! La Racing Points sta diventando la seconda potenza dopo la Mercedes, non per niente è il nostro secondo team, è come se fossi dei nostri! Non sai quanto ci speravo, ho rotto i coglioni a Toto ogni giorno e quando ha rinnovato a Val gli ho tenuto il muso, anche se so che non era carino nei suoi confronti, ma tu non hai idea di come mi sento! Non potevi darmi notizia migliore. -   
Non finirà più, ora, ma non riesco a non essere felice e ubriaco di lui, della sua gioia, delle sue parole. È sentire lui così che mi fa capire quanto bello sia quello che è successo, l’ho vissuto improvvisamente prima e non me ne ero ancora reso bene conto, pensavo a sbrigarmi a trovare Lewis per dirglielo, sapevo che era una bella notizia, quello che aspettavamo succedesse, ma non l’avevo realizzato bene.   
Ci separiamo rimanendo abbracciati in questo posto più appartato, che non so nemmeno dove sia di preciso, saremo lontani da una delle nostra stanze private?   
\- Sono contento che sei contento! È davvero quello che aspettavamo. Ora dobbiamo solo sperare che tutto si concluda bene e presto, poi resta da aspettare il prossimo anno. -   
Lewis annuisce, prende un bel respiro profondo e posa la fronte sulla mia, ci guardiamo calmandoci.   
\- Mi perdoni per averti fatto aspettare? - Faccio poi scherzando. Lui ride.   
\- Solo se firmi quel contratto. -   
\- Stai correndo troppo come tuo solito... -   
\- Io corro solo per vincere, lo sai... -   
\- E questo ti rende speciale... -   
\- Solo questo? - Fa con aria divertita.   
\- Questo ed il tuo enorme pisello! - Rispondo io fingendomi serio, lui così torna a ridere e mi morde il collo tornando ad abbracciarmi.   
\- Ah ecco! - Fa poi sospirando come se si rilassasse e scacciasse tutte le preoccupazioni e le ansie di questo periodo che ha avuto anche per causa mia, oltre che per sé stesso e le sue lotte. Lotte che sono anche mie e che farò sempre in prima linea al suo fianco.   
Per un momento ci penso. A quanto siamo presi uno dall’altro, incapaci di non vivere uno per l’altro. I problemi di uno diventano anche i nostri. Ognuno cerca di risolverli per lui ed è bello così. Magari davvero tutte le intercessioni che Lewis ha fatto con Toto hanno portato a questo e speriamo alla fine vada tutto bene davvero.   
Io e lui insieme un giorno, prima di smettere? A questo punto perché no? Tutto mi sembra possibile, oggi fra le sue braccia.   
Gli bacio fugace le labbra pieno di coraggio, mi sciolgo e gli indico di venire.   
\- Andiamo da qualche parte a mangiare e poi a fare un po’ di sesso di festeggiamento? - Dico retorico, so che ne ha voglia. Lui mi prende la mano e mi tira fuori da questo corridoio e penso che sarebbe bello poter camminare mano nella mano apertamente, ma per oggi le gioie sono sufficienti. Appena siamo alla mercede di tutti, ci stacchiamo e camminiamo insieme verso il suo motorhome dove prenderemo tranquillamente da mangiare senza sembrare strani insieme.   
Se devo pensare ad un posto dove vorrei passare gli ultimi anni della mia carriera, sinceramente dico Mercedes e non solo perché sono vincenti, ma perché lì c’è esattamente il clima che avevo sempre sperato di costruire in Ferrari.   
A volte abbiamo le idee giuste, ma è il posto o il tempo a non esserlo. Però chissà cosa ci riserva il futuro? Se qualcosa che volevamo tanto non funziona, può sempre andare in un altro modo.   
Vedremo.”


End file.
